Rebirth
by Neko Rena
Summary: A day after the meet on Raibow Bridge.


AN: One day I just woke up, and realized, that I want to write this story. I hope people won't hate me for what I did to Subaru. n.n"  
The songs are Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex: Where Does This Ocean Go, and Alien9: Rebirth; two of my favourites. I hope you like them too. And if you want to review, please don't write me that my grammar sucks. I Know that already. -.-" I'm not english, I'm just learning it. (It's easy to find out what my language is, but you have to think about it, if you want to know. .) So, sorry for the mistakes, and now on with the story! XD (...Or what... nn") 

Rebirth

Mornings weren't The favourites of Seishirou. It was quite annoying to feel the rising sunlight on his closed eyelids. He loved the nights better. Especially the long ones. Stalking at his preys in the darkness that spreads all over the city. He loved the darkness, but he loved the moonlight too. The moonlight, that flooded trough the courtains as he and his lover lay in his large bed. Or not just laying but doing some very interesting exercises. Last night was one of these nights.  
He got out of the bed, half opened the window and walked to the wardrobe to get dressed. He had a nice kind of feeling this morning.  
"Seishirou-san..." A low moan.  
He smiled.  
"What is it Subaru-kun"  
"Where are you? It's scary to wake up alone"  
Seishirou went to the bed and sat down on one side of it. Slim figers got out from under the blankets and pulled him down onto the bedspread and he already found himself in a tight embrace.  
"Ohayo." Greeted him Subaru as the blankets slid down from his head. "Aaa... Ohayo..." He felt a dull pain in his chest when he looked into the younger man's face.  
Subaru was the same since he he moved in with Seishirou. He always smiled he didn't had any works to do, he spent his time alone with him in this apartment. He was no longer the head of the Sumeragi Clan. His eyes were totally blank. And Seishirou couldn't stop the hurting inside of himself since it was because of him.  
Almost a year ago they met at Rainbow Bridge and had a fight. And he let Subaru win. He thought that he will die, but Subaru saved his life, with an old Sumeragi spell, that could bring back the dead to real life. It was so hard, that it was forbidden to use even to Subaru, and he needed a sacrifice. So Subaru gave his eye for Seishirou's life.  
And When Seishirou opened his eyes the next morning, Subaru lay next to him, blinded.  
"What is it Seishirou-san?" He lost the track of his thoughts, when he realized that Subaru was talking to him.  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking." He replied. Subaru pulled him closer and Seishirou could feel that the other man was breathing in the scent of his hair.  
"I love when you smile, please do it more often"  
Seishriou smiled.  
"Yes, I'll try"  
They lay in silence for a moment.  
"I love this song." Said Subaru.  
"What?" Seishirou couldn't hear any songs.  
"Listsen"  
Seishirou closed his eyes and listsened to a melody that he didn't realized that he was hearing. It came in the half opened window, maybe from one of their neighbours.

All day the city's selling something Always, the busy people spinning 'round Busier Dizzier 'Til they go back home to somewhere

And taxies stop to say "Hello"  
"Want a ride? I'll take you there"  
"To anywhere, just tell my driver"

The sun is casting shadows An afternoon is fading I ask, but no one knows The answer to the question My life is like an island where does this Ocean go?

Shyly, a wino sips his wine Slowly, cause to him that is all that matters He sees a cat he knows so well Now sleeping on a bench together

A woman waiting by herself, selling flowers "Please buy some, so I can help my daughter, will you?"

The man with spider eyebrows Is standing on a corner "Who wants to see a show"  
His head looks like a melon He turns into an alley Then stops to blow his nose Sky is filled with neon The buildings stand electric And almost seem to glow Want answers to the question My life is like an island Where does the Ocean go?  
I really want to know My life is like an island It's time for me now to fly Where does the Ocean go?

A nice kind of song, Seishirou realized. Maybe that gave him that strange, nice kind of feeling this morning.  
Then it was over and he found himself quite sleepy.  
"I love mornings." Subaru woke him from his slumbering."The sky is full of beautiful lights and colours"  
At that he felt himself guilty, because he hated mornings but Subaru loved them, and he could not see them anymore.  
Subaru kissed him on the lips, an sat up in the bed.  
"Today is Sunday. what do you want to do?" Asked Seishirou who was still lying on the bed. From there he could only see the back of Subaru.  
"I want..." He said, then a long pause "...To see Kamui." Seishirou knew what this meant.  
"Okay. Let's go then"  
They dressed in silence. Subaru could be left alone in the apartment, he got used to blindness, and he knew what where was, so Seishirou didn't had to go with him everywhere.  
A half hour later they stepped out on their apartment's door. Subaru tightened his grip on the older man's hand. "Today... Let's go on the longer way"  
"Okay." Seishirou answered.  
They walked down on the street, holding hands.  
"It's pleasant to see this place again." said Subaru.  
He had a spell, with if he touched Seishirou he could see what the other man saw. Today Seishirou found the city quite delighting.  
Maybe it was just beacuse Subaru enjoyed himself so much. Sometimes they stopped by a shop to look at it's window, but Seishirou knew that Subaru wanted to stop just to see themselves (especially him) in the glass. The tought of Subaru loving him made him very glad.  
After a while they had to go on rooftops, to reach their destination.  
They reached a neighbourhood with old japanese style buildings, and sat down on one of the rooftops next to the Togakushi Shrine. Subaru leant his head on Seishirou's shoulder.  
In the garden of the shrine there was a young boy lying in the grass. He covered his face with one of his arms from the sunshine. Kamui was probably sleeping. They watched him in silence.  
Some time later an older boy stepped out of the old house and walked down to where Kamui was sleeping. He leaned down, and kissed Kamui on the forehead to wake him. Kamui woke instantly, sitting up, surprised. And smiled. It was Fuuma. Just Fuuma. They began to talk about something that Seishirou and subaru couldn't hear.  
"I'm glad that Kamui is alright." Said Subaru.  
"Aaa... He could make his wish reality. I couldn't believe he was this powerful"  
Silence.  
"Don't you want to see him?" asked Seishirou, but Subaru just shook his head.  
"He is happy right now, that he could bring Fuuma back, so he managed to save the world, too. But he thinks that I'm dead. And I don't want him to see me like this, beacuse I don't know what would hurt him more: to think that I'm dead, or to know that I'm blind. And... I left them to be the lover of the Sakurazukamori"  
"Who was already dead." Said Seishirou smiling.  
Subaru also smiled. "But my betrayal hurts me, too. I don't know if I will ever be able to look into his face again, like the old times, but right now this is enough for me"  
And Seishirou could understand that.  
Kamui and Fuuma went into the house, where they couldn't see them anymore, but they stayed on the rooftop, just sitting and enjoying the day, the sunlight, and each other's presence.  
Seishirou lay down and closed hid eyes just to find Subaru curling up next to his body. He smiled.  
"Is it comfortable"  
"Yes." Came the answer.  
He didn't know when, but after a time he fell asleep. It seemed just a second, but in reality it could be much more time, because the sun moved a lot on the sky since he closed his eyes last time, but Subaru wasn't complaining.  
He woke at tender hands caressing his face, sliding over his lips, touching his earlobes. He smiled. During the months that they spent together since Subaru was blind, he got used to this. Subaru said it was just like watching the other in his sleep. And Seishirou liked it very much. It felt much better than the feeling of the other's watching eyes on his skin.  
"Ohayo." Came the greeting second time that day.  
"Ohayo. Was I sleeping long"  
"Don't know" Said subaru. " But I wasn't bored." he added quickly.  
"I see." He looked at his watch. It seemed that he slept a bit too long.  
"Can we go home now"  
"Yes." Subaru said and he reached out for Seishirou's hand, who smiled and took it.  
The way home was spent in an easy mood.  
They talked happily about things that were probably too ordinary for two this special person. They didn't even care about the looks, that people gave them. Seishirou could never say what bothered these people: that two men were walking on the streets holding hands, or Subaru's empty eyes. Subaru refused to wear sunglasses. It was alright, tough Seishirou never asked why.  
When they got home, Seishirou closed the door and asked. "Do you want something for drink"  
"Yes thank you." Said Subaru who was already heading to their bedroom.  
While pouring their drinks into two glasses, he was humming a melody that he couldn't recognize.

Sometimes I wonder,  
If this body is full of joy or sadness I don't know

"Wakaranaku naru"  
It took him a minute to realize: Subaru was singing. He walked into the room soundlessly.

Is the reflection in the mirror,  
The truth or just the light?  
I don't know

"Wakaranaku naru"  
A song again, that somebody in the near was listsening too loudly. But it didn't matter.  
Subaru was laying on his back in their bed, and was singing. seishirou never heard him sing before. Suddenly Subaru stopped, and turned at Seishirou.  
"what is it, Seishirou-san?" He asked. It was the moment when he realized that he was smiling.  
"Your voice is beautiful"  
"When I was little, my voice was terrible." He said. "I never tried to sing since then"  
"Maybe you were reborn since then." Seishirou said puttind down their drinks, and sitting down on the bed, next to Subaru.  
"I was reborn since then a couple of times"  
Silence.  
"But it feels good"  
"What"  
"To be reborn." Said Subaru smiling.  
Silence. Again.  
"I hope you will sing more"  
Subaru looked at him and smiled. He was probably an angel.  
"If you want... I will"  
He pulled Seishirou down into his embrace.  
"...I will... Sing... For you..."

That you love me,  
How will you prove it to me?  
Other than I keep on loving you,  
I cannot find a way In your muttering back to me,  
I saw your real feelings,  
I felt...

There is always hope Every time I lose it and get it back It shines brightly On the other side of shore in my sleep,  
I can almost see the color of happiness I want to touch it

How will I prove what I feel to you?  
Show me your real self, The way you exactly feel In your eyes whispering to me,  
I saw the strength of a weak animal,  
I felt...

That you love me,  
How will you prove it to me?  
Other than I keep on loving you,  
I cannot find a way In your muttering back to me,  
I saw your real feelings,  
I felt...

Owari .


End file.
